


Pale Pink Lace

by rizascupcakes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizascupcakes/pseuds/rizascupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza don't always agree on underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Pink Lace

Riza should have known better than to let Roy accompany her on a shopping trip. At least Rebecca allowed her some independence, even if she was every bit as likely to suggest scandalous dresses for Riza to try on. She was occasionally willing to accommodate plunging necklines and skirts that came only to mid-thigh simply to humor her friend, but when Roy passed her a lacy blue number with a cut-out stomach that she very much doubted would even cover her ass, she drew the line.

"Why would I wear something like that?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. "And in public, no less. I can't believe they would put something that with the regular clothing. It looks like something designed for the bedroom."

"Which is where I'm asking you to wear it. Just for me. Please, Riza, will you at least try it on?" Roy begged, looking at her with the same face Hayate made when he wanted a treat.

She pinched the bridge of her nose; Fuhrer though he might be, her husband was far from dignified. "I'll tell you what, put that dress back and I'll let you accompany me into the next store."

"I've been following you around this one _forever._ What makes you think that's such a reward?" He shoved the dress toward her again until she leaned in close.

"I need new underwear," she whispered. "Now put it back." As soon as she backed away, Roy reached for the clothes rack, pushing other dresses aside to make room for the one he held. The hanger missed the rod by several inches when he let go and Riza sighed. Maybe this was an even worse idea than she had thought.

Roy's hand slipped into hers as they went to check out. Instinct told her to shy away from the casual contact; years of propriety still hadn't worn off even after two months of marriage. Even their engagement had been too brief for her to have a chance to adjust. She wished she could be as open as Roy, who seemed very keen on kissing her while they were out, even though he was perfectly willing to restrain himself when he realized just how uncomfortable she was with it. Holding hands had become their compromise and Riza was determined to let herself enjoy it as much as she did when they were alone.

When her purchases were paid for and bagged, Roy carried them for her. She thought it was a touch old fashioned but said nothing as he half-dragged her down the sidewalk. Passersby whispered and pointed, undoubtedly wondering why their Fuhrer looked so determined and the first lady so resigned. She pulled on Roy's hand until he slowed to walk beside her instead of in front, an apologetic smile on his face.

The crowd wasn't quite so thick around their destination and Riza relaxed somewhat as they stepped inside. A few of the other customers looked up at the sound of bells tinkling but only a few seemed more interested in staring at Riza and Roy than in what they had been doing. Riza kept her face expressionless even though she wasn't entirely comfortable with the attention. Without even looking at her, Roy seemed to understand; he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He was hers now, entirely and without reservation. No need to hide behind his information network and admiring letters from women he didn't know at all. And it was perfectly normal for a man to accompany his wife into a lingerie shop.

"Riza," he said quietly, his breath tickling her ear. "I like that one." She followed his gaze to a mannequin wearing a bustier, garters, and underwear so tiny and sheer she almost didn't see it.

She shook her head, lips curled into a tiny smile. "I have a feeling you're going to like everything in this store," she said.

"I'm not sure about that. Some of these clothes look downright practical. Aren't those just shorts?" He pointed at the underwear on the table Riza was examining, his finger aimed directly at the pair she had intended to get.

"They're much too short and thin to wear on their own." She sorted through the stack until she found her size. With a humph of displeasure, Roy walked away. Riza ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach and picked out several other pairs in different colors. What a stroke of luck to have come during a buy-one-get-one sale.

She was about to head over to the bra section when Roy returned, the bag from the other store tucked under one arm and holding up a particularly scandalous pair of panties for the world to see. Pale pink and made of a fine mesh, they had a lace trim and a thong that formed from two thin bands that would leave the wearer very exposed.

"How about these?" Roy suggested, giving the waistband a gentle stretch. "You'd never have to take them off. There's even a matching bra."

Too mortified to remind him of showers and hygiene in general, Riza snatched the underwear away.

He scowled at her. "You've already picked out more than enough practical underwear. Can't you get something fun, too? It's not like we can't afford it."

"Fine," she said. "Just let me finish picking out bras and I'll let you shop to your heart's content. But for goodness' sake, please stop waving underwear around."

Leaning in until their foreheads touched, he put his arms around her waist. "Is that a standing order, Lieutenant Colonel? Or can I do whatever I like with your panties once I've taken them off?"

A bit of red colored her cheeks as she pulled away. "You know I don't care what you do at home. I'm only trying to tell you that I don't like it when you flaunt our love life in public. It's unbecoming of a man in your position."

"The only position I want to be in is between your thighs," he said, licking his lips. At least no one was close enough to hear him, but Riza still looked around nervously. She never should have let him come in with her.

"Sir," she said coolly, "the sooner we finish here, the sooner we get home. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He stepped back to give her a sharp salute.

"Good."

He followed her meekly to the bras, watching over her shoulder as she shifted through them. A tap on her shoulder startled her and she turned to see him with a hand in the air like a schoolboy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I'm discreet, can I make suggestions?" he asked innocently.

Riza rolled her eyes but she nodded. At least it would give him something to do until they went home. And after that, well, his desired position was exactly where she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from a-proud-fangirl with a few modifications. I hope to get part two up this week!


End file.
